1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the display apparatus, and more particularly the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus structured for displaying a stereoscopic image and a method for manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, as demands for three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic images, including 3D stereoscopic images in fields of games, movies and so on increase, display apparatuses for displaying 3D stereoscopic images are continuously being developed. The display apparatus for displaying the 3D stereoscopic image may be divided into a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type according as whether or not specific spectacles are necessary.
In the stereoscopic type display apparatus, the specific spectacles, such as polarizing spectacles or liquid crystal shutter spectacles, may be used. The display apparatus having the liquid crystal shutter spectacles displays the 3D stereoscopic image by itself. Thus, the display apparatus having the liquid crystal shutter spectacles may be easily applied to a large-sized display apparatus, but since the liquid crystal shutter spectacles are expensive and an image display is delayed (e.g., because two frames often have to be serially generated, one for the left eye when its spectacle shutter is open and one for the right when its spectacle shutter is open), display quality may be decreased.
However, in the display apparatus having the polarizing spectacles, an optical plate emitting polarized light having different polarization directions is disposed on the display panel which displays a two-dimensional (2D) image, and the polarized light having the different polarization directions respectively for reaching the differently polarized lenses of the left and right eyes of an observer wearing the specialized spectacles, such is less expensive to implement. The observer perceives the 3D stereoscopic image based on the differently polarized images passing through to the left and right eyes. Since the polarizing spectacles are manufactured with a lower cost than the liquid crystal active shutter spectacles and the display quality is relatively better (e.g., only one frame can be simultaneously produced for both eyes), the display apparatus having the polarizing spectacles may be more easily commercialized.
Conventionally, in the display apparatus used with the polarizing spectacles, an optical plate having a phase-delaying layer (which creates the differently polarized light rays) is separately formed from the display panel and is attached to the display panel by an adhesive. Accordingly, the phase-delaying layer can become misaligned during manufacture or more misaligned afterwards with the display panel and a space (adhesive layer void) or changes in the adhesive layer (which is disposed between the display panel and the phase-delaying layer) can cause an undesired spatial crosstalk between the images intended respectively for the left and right eyes and thus the 3D effect is diminished.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.